Crushed Heart
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia hat ein Problem. Eines, dass sie nicht erkennt. Am Anfang wollte sie nur vergessen. Vergessen, dass er Lisanna wählte und nicht sie. Und nun? Nun steckt sie tief drin in einem Strudel aus Alkohol, Drogen und gefühllosem Sex mit Männern, die alle nach ihm aussehen. Denn niemals könnte sie vergessen wen sie über alles liebt. [AU Alkohol, Drogen, Sex Entzug NaLu]


Hey ihr Lieben,

hier mal ein OS. Bitte bedenkt, dass Drogen absolut gefährlich sind. Das hier ist keine Verharmlosung oder ähnliches. Finger weg von Drogen und Alkohol ;)

Sie wirbelte herum, kreischte voller Freude und gackerte. Eine starke Hand griff in ihren Nacken und zog sie an einen großen muskulösen Körper und Schauer der Erregung fluteten ihren Körper, reizten ihre nahezu überlasteten Sinne. Ein breites Grinsen zierte ihre Züge. Der Mann, der sie wollte grinste auf das zugedröhnte Mädchen. Es war schon fast schade um sie. Sie war blond, schlank, hatte große braune Augen und von Mutter Natur den wohl heißesten Körper bekommen, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Aber gut, ihn würde das nicht interessieren, wenn sie sich bis zum Tod die Dröhnung gab und andere, vollkommen Fremde an ihren Körper heranließ. Für ihn hieß das schlichtweg, dass er sie genießen konnte. Denn dass sie ihn ranlassen würde war klar. Sie kicherte und packte seine Hand, zog ihn mit sich. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie dermaßen voll überhaupt geradeauslaufen konnte. Aber vermutlich hatte sie eine gewisse Toleranzgrenze, die alles andere in den Schatten stellte. Denn er wusste, dieses Mädchen war immer voll. Entweder war sie dermaßen betrunken, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie nicht schon tot umgefallen war, oder sie war mit dermaßen vielen Drogen zugedröhnt, dass sie eigentlich schon tot sein müsste.

Die lauten Bässe der Musik donnerten in seinem Körper nach und das Grinsen auf seinen Zügen wurde breiter, als sie ihn in Richtung der Toiletten zerrte. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper. Sie trug ein schwarzes Lederoberteil, welches schlichtweg als BH durchging und der schwarze Ledergürtel war so kurz, dass er als breiter Gürtel durchgehen könnte. Dazu trug sie großmaschige Netzstrümpfe und kniehohe Springerstiefel. Ihre Kleidung betonte ihren Körper, diesen wunderbaren Hintern und diese vollen Brüste. Ihr komplettes Aussehen schrien nach Sex und scheinbar legte sie es immer darauf an. Warum sonst sollte sie so rumlaufen? Einen anderen Grund konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. Die wenigen Menschen, die hier waren wichen ihnen aus und sie stieß die Tür zu den Männertoiletten auf, zerrte ihn rein und ignorierte die erschrockenen Partygänger, die gerade am Pinkeln waren. Sie drehte sich um, lief rückwärts zu einer der Kabinen und ein laszives Lächeln lag auf ihren vollen Lippen. Im elektrischen Licht der schmutzigen Lampen wirkte sie noch fertiger als in den zuckenden Partylichtern des Clubs. Es war wirklich fast schade, aber es interessierte ihn nicht im Ansatz, während er sie breit grinsend in die Kabine schob und sie gegen die Wand drängte.

Natsu knurrte genervt auf. Der Lärm der Musik und der Menschen nervten ihn maßlos und hätte Levy ihn vorhin nicht angerufen, wäre er gar nicht hier. Sondern er wäre zu Hause und würde schlafen, da er morgen wieder auf dem Revier sein musste. Aber was tat er stattdessen? Er holte seine beste Freundin ab. Die schon wieder zu viel intus hatte. Sein suchender Blick glitt über die zuckende Menschenmenge und kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, ob er sein Team rufen sollte. Dann könnten sie ne spontane Razzia machen und den Laden hochnehmen. Aber das würde er nicht tun, er war nicht scharf drauf, seine Kollegen Scarlett und Fernandez beim Sex zu stören. Und so schob er sich zur Bar.

„Na wenn das nicht Dragneel ist. Was machst du hier schon wieder?", begrüßte ihn Mira und grinste leicht, während sie ein Bier auffüllte und ausgab, das Geld entgegennahm und in die Kasse packte. Sie sah ihn abwartend an. Natsu zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Wo ist sie schon wieder? Levy sagte sie hat sich 5 Lines gegeben und 4 Joints", rief er, damit er die wummernden Bässe übertönte. Mira zog die Brauen hoch und fluchte unterdrückt. Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Kollegen Loki, der zu den Toiletten zeigte und Natsu einen mörderischen Blick schenkte, was dieser aber schlichtweg ignorierte. Mira sah ihn an und Natsu verstand. Er wandte sich ab und schob sich durch die Massen. Sie war schon wieder vollkommen zugedröhnt und vermutlich wieder dabei jemanden zu vögeln. Wie er das hasste! Es widerte ihn an, aber er konnte nichts tun, außer sie jedes Mal abzuholen. Wut wallte in ihm auf. Sie war seine beste Freundin und sie kannten sich seid Kindesbeinen an. Geschickt wich er ein paar betrunkenen Weibern aus, die ihn antanzten und sein Schritte führten ihn zu den Klos. Sie hörte nie auf ihn und ließ sich von einfach jedem anfassen. Ganz egal wer es war. Und das ärgerte ihn. Denn er wäre es, der ihr die Pille danach kaufen musste, der sie jedes Mal zu einem Arzt schleppte, der sie immer und immer wieder abholte, der sie vor Typen rettete, die ihren Arsch versklaven wollten, weil sie schlichtweg heiß war. Und sie? Sie schluckte jede Droge, die sie bekommen konnte, ganz egal, wie sehr das ihren Körper zerstörte. Einen Fluch auf den Lippen stieß er die Tür zu den Männerklos auf. Die Tür krachte gegen die Wand und er hörte ihr Stöhnen und eine neue Welle von Zorn wallte in ihm hoch. Er überwand die wenigen Meter, zog die Kabinentür weiter auf, denn diese war nicht einmal verschlossen und sein Blick lag auf dem Pärchen. Den Kerl kannte er nicht, aber er kannte die Sorte Typ. Sie waren noch mitten drin und er war offensichtlich noch nicht fertig. Ihr Blick war voller Ektase in Richtung Decke gerichtet, während sie sich am Holz der Kabine festhielt. Natsu ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, dann packte er den Fremden an der Schulter und zerrte ihn gnadenlos aus der Kabine raus, trennte die beiden.

„Also pass gut auf, du Wichser. Entweder du verschwindest und ich schenke dir keine weitere Beachtung, oder ich verfrachte deinen stinkenden Arsch in ne Zelle, klar?", knurrte er wütend und hatte bereits Handschellen gezückt. Der Kerl riss die Augen auf, fluchte und spuckte vor Natsu auf den Fliesenboden, dann zog er seine Hose wieder über die Hüften und machte, dass er wegkam. Und dann spürte Natsu, wie sie die schmalen Arme um seinen Bauch schlang und sich an ihm rieb.

„Uhhh, ist da jemand eifersüchtig?", fragte sie gurrend und bevor ihre Hände weiter Richtung Hose wandern konnten, packte er diese und musterte sie kurz. Sie trug so kurze Klamotten, dass sie nicht mal welche ablegen musste und erneut keimte Wut in ihm hoch. Er knurrte sie laut an, dann packte er sie, warf sie sich über die Schulter und verließ kochend vor Wut die Toiletten, marschierte durch den dunklen Flur, an den Partygästen vorbei. Dabei ignorierte er die verwirrten Blicke, die er bekam, aber was interessierte es ihn? Bevor sie ihm entwischte, trug er sie lieber wie einen Sack Kartoffeln durch die Gegend.

„Natsu!", er blieb einen Moment stehen und sah, wie Levy gefolgt von Gajeel zu ihm kam. Und sein dunkler, wütender Blick fixierte die kleine Blauhaarige.

„Ich bring sie jetzt nach Hause. Solltest du nicht auf sie aufpassen? Wo hat sie schon wieder die Drogen her?", knurrte er wütend und Levy senkte beschämt den Blick. Er seufzte genervt und sah Gajeel an.

„Wenn ihr sie in Zukunft mitnehmt, dann passt doch einfach darauf auf, dass sie sich nicht wieder volldröhnt. Ich bin nicht ihr Fucking Freund oder ihr Babysitter. Ich habe einen Job und kann sie nicht ständig aus irgendeiner Scheiße zerren", fauchte er, wandte sich ab und verließ den Club. Kalte Winterluft empfing ihn und er ignorierte Lucys Wimmern, als er sie zu seinem Wagen trug. Kein Wunder, dass sie fror. Bei den Klamotten? Er spürte, wie sie sich wand und von seiner Schulter wollte, aber er schlug mit der freien Hand auf ihren Arsch, was ihr einen Aufschrei entlockte.

„Hör auf zu zappeln, Junkie", fauchte er und sie hielt still. Er entsicherte die Türen, setzte sie ab und schob sie auf den Beifahrersitz, schnallte sie an und ignorierte ihren Blick. Sie war zugedröhnt, aber sie hatte dennoch seine Worte verstanden. Das war das Problem bei ihr. Lucy hatte mit der Zeit eine hohe Toleranzschwelle und vermutlich könnte er ihr ein Kreuzworträtsel geben, dass sie lösen könnte. Selbst jetzt in diesem Zustand. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte und dann kamen die ersten Tränen, die von ihren Wangen tropften. Er wusste, dass seine Worte sie verletzt hatten, denn sie erkannte ihr Problem nicht. Ihr Körper zitterte und bevor klagende Worte kamen, schmiss er die Autotür zu, ging herum und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen.

„Ab nach Hause, Heartfilia", knurrte er, verriegelte die Türen, damit sie ihm während der Fahrt nicht einfach aus dem Wagen sprang, weil sie seine Gesellschaft nicht mehr ertrug. Denn das war etwas, was er ihr absolut zutrauen würde. Er schnallte sich an und startete den Wagen.

Sie saß schniefend auf dem Bett und heulte immer noch, während er sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes gelegt hatte. Schmerz zog durch ihren Körper, während die Wirkung der Rauschmittel nachließ. Sie liebte ihn, aber er sie nicht. Für sie war er nur die nervige beste Freundin und ein Junkie. Warum sollte er sie auch lieben? Sie war Abschaum. Er hatte sie zu sich nach Hause gebracht, damit sie sich nicht selbst verletzte oder in einem Anflug von Depressionen vom Dach sprang. Sie wischte sich über die Wangen und atmete zitternd aus.

„Hör auf zu heulen und leg dich schlafen, verdammt", knurrte er gereizt und sie erhob sich, zog ihre Klamotten aus und krabbelte nackt auf das Bett, musterte ihn. Er war so schön und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Ihr Blick glitt über die ausgeprägten Muskeln, die sie im Halbdunkeln erkennen konnte. Sollte sie es versuchen? Zögernd streckte sie die Hand aus und als ihre kalten Fingerspitzen auf seine rechte Schulter trafen, zuckte er zusammen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schob sie von sich weg. Was sie verletzte und erneut rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, während Schmerz in ihrem Herzen wütete. Sie wollte doch nur ihn! Sicher, sie ließ sich auf fremde Typen ein, aber sie alle sahen ihm ähnlich.

„Alter hör auf zu heulen, okay? Ich bin dein bester Freund, nicht dein Notnagel", knurrte er und sie presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Sämtliche Männer, die sie kannte, würden sie niemals abweisen. Nur er tat es. Er hatte sie noch nie auf die Art gewollt, hatte sie nie angerührt.

„Natsu …", begann sie, während sie neben ihm auf dem Bett kniete und er knurrte genervt auf, dann schob er sich aus dem Bett und sie schluckte leicht.

„Pass mal auf, ich muss in vier Stunden aufstehen und auf Arbeit, also nerv mich nicht weiter, klar? Ich habe dich abgeholt und hab dir erlaubt heute hier zu pennen. Aber damit das mal klar ist. Das war das letzte Mal, kapiert? Ich werde dich nie wieder abholen oder dich hier schlafen lassen. Wäre ja noch schöner", sagte er, war zum Kleiderschrank marschiert und warf ihr ein T-Shirt zu.

„Und jetzt zieh dir was an, kriech unter die Decke und schlaf endlich. Und hör auf zu heulen, verdammt", seine Worte waren hart und kalt. Ihr Körper zitterte, als ihr seine Worte klar wurden. Er … wollte sie nicht mehr? Er würde sie von sich stoßen, wie schon ihr Vater und ihre Mutter es getan hatten? Angst griff nach ihren Sinnen, während er sich müde durch das Gesicht fuhr, sich eine Decke und ein Kissen schnappte und das Schlafzimmer verließ und sie sitzen ließ. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und sie bekam keine Luft mehr, während ihre Hände sich in den schwarzen Stoff klammerten. Sie krümmte sich zusammen und unterdrückte ihr Schluchzen im Stoff der Bettdecke.

Sie trat zitternd in die Küche und wirkte krank und kaputt, vollkommen fertig. Er ignorierte sie und trank einen Schluck seines Kaffees, während die dunklen Seelenspiegel über die Nachrichten glitten. Er hatte beschissen geschlafen und seine Worte von gestern Nacht taten ihm inzwischen leid. Aber er würde seine Worte nicht zurücknehmen. Diesmal würde er nicht wieder einknicken. Nicht so, wie er es sonst jedes Mal tat. Er wollte nicht, dass sie noch weiter absackte, aber langsam war er es einfach leid. Sie waren erwachsen und er hatte auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass das Leben hart war, dass er ernster sein musste und nicht immer der kindische Idiot bleiben konnte, der sich ständig in eine Prügelei stürzte oder Sachen zerstörte.

„N-Natsu", begann sie leise und er knurrte zur Antwort. Ihre Stimme klang kratzig und rau und innerlich verfluchte er sie, dann hob er den Blick. Schmerz durchzuckte sein Herz. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen und sie war so blass, dass sie schon leblos wirkte. Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen und glasig. Und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Hatte sie schon wieder geheult? Er seufzte, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die rosafarbenen Haare, dann legte er sein Tablet zur Seite.

„Was ist?", fragte er und Stille breitete sich aus. Er konnte den Straßenlärm hören, der wie ein leises Brummen im Hintergrund war.

„Ich …", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme und ihre Stimme brach weg. Er zog die Brauen zusammen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja?"

„Du …", begann sie erneut und er sah, wie ihre schmalen Hände sich in den weiten Stoff des Shirts krallten. Sie wirkte darin so verloren und offenbar schaffte sie es nicht, ihre Worte zu sagen. Genervt schnaubte er. Er hatte es schon immer gehasst, wenn sie sich alles aus der Nase ziehen ließ und nicht einfach mit der Sprache rausrückte. Er sah auf die Uhr, während sie immer noch verloren vor ihm stand und die Worte, die sie ihm zu sagen hatte nicht herausbekam.

„Wenn du mir nichts zu sagen hasst, dann kannst du verschwinden, klar? In 10 Minuten gehe ich zur Arbeit", sagte er und durchbrach die Stille und seine Worte klangen hart und kalt. Aber das war die Art, wie sie inzwischen miteinander umgingen. Sie zuckte zusammen als hätte er sie geschlagen und ihre feinen Züge verzogen sich schmerzhaft.

„Ich … hasst du mich jetzt?", fragte sie dann und sah mit hochgezogenen Schultern auf den Boden, wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Er konnte ihre Angst fast mit Händen greifen. Und er wusste, dass sie genau davor Angst hatte. Er wusste es, er war es schließlich gewesen, der sie aufgefangen hatte, als ihre Eltern sie rausgeworfen hatten.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht hassen sollte", merkte er an, griff nach seiner Tasse und kippte den Kaffee runter. Seine Kehle brannte durch die Hitze des Getränks, aber das juckte ihn jetzt nicht. Er war immer noch wütend auf sie. Er wollte nicht, dass sie an ihrer scheiß Sucht zu Grunde ging, aber sie hörte nicht auf ihn. Sie ließ sich nicht helfen und zog sich immer mehr von diesem Dreck rein. Nun hob sie den Blick und er sah die Angst in ihren Augen. Und es tat weh. Wann hatte das eigentlich angefangen? Oh richtig, als er mit Lisanna zusammenkam. Da hatte es angefangen, erinnerte er sich dunkel. Inzwischen war er nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen. Sie hatte ihn damals mit Bixlow betrogen.

„Ich … wir sind beste Freunde. Wir kennen uns seit dem Kindergarten", wisperte sie und ihre Stimme war erfüllt von Angst und Unsicherheit. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen. Aber er wollte, dass sie sich änderte. Und wenn das hieß, dass er sie wegstoßen musste, dann musste das eben sein. Sie rannen über ihre Wangen, als er sie emotionslos ansah und dann seufzte, den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

„Das ist kein Grund", sagte er dann, richtete sich auf und erhob sich. Er überragte sie locker um einen Kopf und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während er sie kalt musterte.

„Ich …"

„Du solltest dich jetzt anziehen und gehen, Lucy", sagte er kühl und unterbrach ihre Worte. Sie starrte ihn an, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie schien erstarrt zu sein, während erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. Dann schniefte sie und taumelte nach vorn, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Bitte … ich …"

„Ich muss zur Arbeit."

„Natsu … ich … ich", begann sie erneut und ehe er den Arm wegziehen konnte, umklammerte sie voller Verzweiflung seinen Arm. Sie heulte Rotz und Wasser, während sie sich an ihm festklammerte.

„Bitte … ich will nicht das …"

„Was? Mhm? Was willst du nicht? Das ich gehe? Das ich unsere Freundschaft beende? Dann pass mal gut auf, _Heartfilia_. Du bist ein Wrack. Ein verkommenes kleines Flittchen, dem ich seit einem halben Jahr fast jeden verdammten Abend den Arsch retten muss, weil sie schon wieder mit zu viel Kokain und Gras oder Alkohol zugedröhnt ist! Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich davon nicht schon genug habe?", fragte er und spürte, wie Wut in ihm hochkam. Er sah sie wütend an und entriss ihr seinen Arm, wandte sich ab und ging durch die Küche, in Richtung Flur. Er hörte, wie sie ihm nachlief und zog seine Schuhe an, nahm das Waffenholster vom Haken und legte es an. Er wollte nach dem Jackett greifen, als sie ihn halb ansprang und ihren schmalen Körper an seinen drückte.

„Natsu … bitte, ich will dich nicht verlieren", jammerte sie und er stöhnte genervt auf. Er wollte sie nicht von sich stoßen. Aber er konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sie sich zerstörte. Merkte sie das nicht selber?

„Lucy …", begann er und seine Stimme war belegt, als er kompromisslos ihre dünnen Arme ergriff. Sie war so dünn, so zerbrechlich. Es machte ihn krank. Sie krallte sich so sehr in den Stoff seines Hemdes, dass er ihre Nägel in seinem Bauch spürte und knurrte gereizt.

„Nein … ich … ich liebe dich!", ihre Stimme war hysterisch und er spürte, wie sie zitterte. Sie liebte ihn? Ihr Ernst? So zeigte sie ihm, dass sie ihn liebte? Indem sie sich zerstörte und mit fremden Kerlen auf dreckigen Toiletten vögelte? Er lachte ungläubig auf, riss ihre Arme von sich, drehte sich um und schob sie von sich.

„Du liebst mich? Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein? Das kann ich dir nicht glauben. Du ziehst dir Drogen und Alkohol rein und vögelst ungeschützt durch die Gegend. Und das nennst du Liebe?"

„Ich … bitte ich … ich tue alles für dich", ihre Stimme war flehend und er hielt inne. Konnte das sein? Ehrlich? So ganz konnte er ihr das nicht glauben. Verzweiflung lag in den braunen, trüben Seelenspiegeln.

„Dann mach einen kalten Entzug und wenn ich nur noch einmal sehe, wie du einen Tropfen Alkohol oder etwas anderes zu dir nimmst, dann siehst du mich nie wieder, ist das klar?"

Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Und dann … nickte sie und er sah die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen. Er sah einen Hauch der alten Lucy in ihren Augen. Die Lucy, die er geliebt hatte. Die er immer beschützen wollte.

„Gut … wenn du das schaffst, dann darfst du heute hier bleiben und morgen bringe ich dich in eine Klinik. Und wehe, wenn ich noch einen Anruf von Levy bekomme!", knurrte er und sie schluckte heftig, während sie nickte und ihn zögernd anlächelte. Er nickte, dann nahm er das Jackett vom Kleiderständer, warf es sich über und nahm seine Schlüssel.

„Und dusch bitte. Du stinkst nach Alkohol, Drogen und Männern", knurrte er, bevor er die Tür ins Schloss zog und von außen abschloss. Da es keinen Zweitschlüssel gab, konnte sie die Wohnung nicht verlassen. Sie würde also auch nicht stiften gehen, falls sie Entzugserscheinungen hatte. Und während er durch den Flur lief, in den Fahrstuhl stieg, um in die Tiefgarage zu kommen, brannte sein Herz und er verzog das Gesicht.

Sie stieg zitternd unter die Dusche und stellte sich unter das kalte Wasser, schloss die Augen und ließ sich auf den Boden der Dusche gleiten. Alles drehte sich, ihr war schlecht und ihr Körper schmerzte. Er hasste sie. Aber er gab ihr eine Chance. Lucy biss die Zähne fest zusammen und zog die Beine eng an den Körper. Sie hatte damals vergessen wollen. Der Schock, dass er sich mit Lisanna einließ, war einfach zu groß gewesen und dann hatte ihr jemand ihren ersten Joint angeboten. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle vergessen wollen, aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht und es zog sie immer weiter in einen Strudel aus Sex und Drogen.

Ihr Geständnis vorhin war reine Panik gewesen. Ihr letzter verzweifelter Akt, damit sie ihn nicht verlor. Wenn er sie auch noch von sich gestoßen hätte, dann wäre das ihr Ende gewesen. Dann wäre alles vorbei gewesen und sie hätte ihrem Leben ein Ende gesetzt. Und nun saß sie hier in seiner Dusche und ließ sich von kaltem Wasser berieseln.

Ihr Herz schmerzte und sie verzog das Gesicht, erhob sich zitternd und schwankte, stützte sich an der Wand ab, um dann nach dem Vanilleduschgel zu greifen. Der Blick ihrer braunen Iriden hielt inne und sie runzelte die Stirn. Wieso hatte er immer noch ihr Lieblingsduschgel hier stehen? Sie hatte rein instinktiv danach gegriffen und schluckte leicht. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung. Sie lächelte leicht, dann drückte sie etwas von dem hellgelben Duschgel aus der Tube, rieb sich damit ein und spülte den Gestank und den Schweiß der letzten Nacht von sich ab. Insbesondere ihren Intimbereich säuberte sie. Später ekelte es sie selbst immer an und ja sie wusste, dass er ihr vermutlich nicht glaubte. Sie würde sich ja selber nicht glauben.

Nach gut einer weiteren halben Stunde unter dem Wasser stieg sie aus der großen Dusche und hüllte sich in ein weißes, flauschiges Handtuch. Sie musterte das Waschbecken und den kleinen Schrank darüber. Spürte, wie sie nervös wurde und schluckte. Früher hatte sie immer eine Zahnbürste hiergehabt. Ob das immer noch so war? Ihre Hände zitterten, während ihre Finger sich dem Griff der Schranktür näherten.

Sie schluckte erneut und zog den kleinen Schrank auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und sie begann zu weinen. Er hatte sie nicht weggeworfen. Ihre Zahnbürste, ihre Haarbürste, Cremes für Haut und Haar, die ihr gehörten, waren immer noch da. Das war eines der Dinge, die Lisanna damals nie verstanden hatte. Lucy hatte oft bei Natsu und Natsu oft bei Lucy übernachtet.

Und aus praktischen Gründen hatte sie Sachen von sich bei ihm eingeräumt und er hatte das gleiche auch bei ihr getan. Schniefend putzte sie sich die Zähne und spülte sich den Mund aus. Dann cremte sie sich die Arme und das Gesicht ein, tat Spülung in ihre Haare. Ihr Herz raste, während sie das Badezimmer verließ und in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Sie hatte auch ein paar Klamotten hier gehabt, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob diese auch noch da waren. Konnte sie hoffen? Sie schluckte, als sie an seinen Kleiderschrank herantrat und die Türen öffnete. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und dann … riss sie die Augen auf, als sie ihre Kleidung sah. Ordentlich gestapelt. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie fing erneut an zu weinen, heulte hemmungslos vor Erleichterung und Glück darüber, dass er ihre Sachen nicht weggeworfen hatte.

~~ 3 Wochen später ~~

Sie zitterte und ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und ihr Magen hatte sich hart zusammengezogen. Ihr Atem ging nur keuchend, während sie in einer Ecke hockte, die Arme fest um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte und sich hin und herwiegte. Ihr Körper schmerzte und sie spürte das lechzende Verlangen nach Kokain. Ihre Sinne schwirrten und ein Wimmern entfloh ihren Lippen. Wie sollte sie das schaffen? Allein?

Lucy schlug ihren Kopf gegen die Wand, wollte sich ablenken, sich auf eine Sache konzentrieren. Er wartete auf sie. Wartete darauf, dass sie es durchstand.

„ _Er liebt dich nicht."_

Sie schreckte auf, riss die Augen auf und ihre Augen huschten panisch durch den Raum, glitten über das Bett, den Schrank, den Schreibtisch. Das Mondlicht fiel durch das Fenster rein und tauchte alles in ein kaltes blasses Licht.

„W-w-wer … wer ist da?", brachte sie ängstlich hervor und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie war doch allein hier, oder? Oder fing sie an, Stimmen zu hören? Ein hysterisches Kichern verließ ihre spröden, trockenen Lippen und sie drängte sich noch etwas weiter in die Ecke des Zimmers. Sie hatte Angst, wollte allein sein. Wollte, dass das alles einfach vorbei war. Ein hämisches Kichern drang an ihre Ohren und sie presste die Hände auf die Ohren, presste die Augen fest zusammen. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich zitternd in ihre Kopfhaut und ihre Atmung ging hektisch.

„Niemand ist hier, niemand ist hier, niemand ist hier …", wie ein Mantra wiederholte sie diese Worte, als erneut ein Kichern erklang. Sie schluckte und vorsichtig hob sie den Blick. Blaue Augen starrten ihr entgegen und das bösartige, kalte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen hatte sie so noch nie gesehen. Ihr weißes Haar schien im bleichen Mondlicht zu leuchten.

„Er wird immer mich lieben", sagte Lisanna, zog einen Schmollmund und legte den Kopf zur Seite, kicherte und fixierte Lucy. Diese presste sich an die Wand, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Doch. Er wird nur mich lieben können, denn … was sollte er mit einem Drecksjunkie wie dir? Du bist seiner nicht würdig", die Worte waren wie Gift und Tränen bildeten sich brennen in ihren Augen, "du bist ein Nichts. Ein Niemand. Verstoßen von den eigenen Eltern."

„Hör auf …", wimmerte Lucy und schniefte. Lisanna kicherte und strich sich durch die kurzen weißen Haare.

„Natsu hat mich so liebevoll berührt. Er lag in meinen Armen."

„Hör auf … bitte …"

„Und er hat meinen Namen gestöhnt … immer und immer wieder. Er liebt mich, Lucy. Wieso sollte er sich dann für dich interessieren?"

„Bitte … hör auf …", Lucy winselte. Sie wollte nicht weiter dieser Stimme zuhören, wollte nicht mehr hören, wie Lisanna sie verhöhnte. Ihr Herz schrie gequält und sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Sie wusste nicht, wie Lisanna hereingekommen war, aber sie wollte das sie ging, dass sie sie in Ruhe ließ. Ein erneutes Kichern drang an ihre Ohren.

„Er ist **mein** ", gurrte Lisannas Erscheinung und Lucy schrie, kreischte und tobte, während sie versuchte, diese Stimme zum Verstummen zu bringen. Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und zwei Helfer kamen in den Raum gestürmt, packten sie. Panik strömte durch ihre Adern, als sie sich loszureißen versuchte und auf das Bett gefesselt wurde. Sie spürte die Lederriemen auf ihrer Haut und kreischte und dann … spürte sie einen Stich und langsam begann sich alles zu drehen, zu flimmern. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen und ihr Blickfeld wurde immer kleiner.

„Natsu …", wisperte sie und dann umfing sie tiefste Dunkelheit.

~~ 6 Wochen später ~~

„Natsu … gehst du sie besuchen?"

Er hob den Blick und musterte Erza, seine Kollegin und nickte dann, während er die letzten Daten in die Tastatur hämmerte. Er war angespannt, seine Nerven lagen blank und er wusste nicht, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee war. Aber er hatte die Erlaubnis bekommen, Lucy in der Klinik zu besuchen.

„Ja … inzwischen sind fünf Wochen vergangen und der Arzt sagte, sie macht gute Fortschritte, was den Entzug angeht", erwiderte er speicherte die Daten ab. Dann lehnte er sich auf dem Drehstuhl zurück, streckte sich leicht und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Er lächelte Erza an und diese seufzte leicht. Es klopfte und dann schob sich Lisanna mit einem Kaffee ins Zimmer, lächelte Natsu an und stellte diesen auf dem Tisch ab.

„I- …", begann sie, wurde aber sofort von Natsu unterbrochen.

„Gehen Sie wieder und nehmen den Kaffee mit, Strauss."

Seine Worte waren kalt und herablassend, abweisend und er sah sie nicht einmal an. Die schmale junge Frau zuckte zusammen, als habe er sie geschlagen und zog die Schultern hoch. Erza zog die schmalen Brauen zusammen, schenkte Lisanna einen mitleidigen Blick, machte aber eine Kopfbewegung, die Lisanna nur allzu deutlich verstand. Dennoch blieb sie stehen und bewegte sich nicht. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und sah auf den Linoleumboden.

„Du ziehst mir also einen Junkie vor?", fragte sie in die Stille hinein und Erza zog zischend die Luft ein. Da erhob Natsu sich und sein Blick fixierte Lisanna, war eiskalt und berechnend.

„Du hast nichts mehr mit mir zu tun. Das einzige, was uns beide noch verbindet, Lisanna Strauss ist der Job als Polizist. Und eigentlich bist du nicht mal ein Cop, sondern nur eine _Empfangsdame_. Und jetzt mach, dass du rauskommst, bevor ich mich vergesse!", Wut loderte in den dunklen Augen und Lisanna starrte ihn mit großen, geweiteten Augen an. Natsu … war so wütend auf sie. Dabei hatte sie ihn doch nur von Lucy entfernen wollen. Nur deswegen hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass Lucy abrutschte. Sicher, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass diese blonde Schlampe so auf Drogen anspringen würde, aber sie hatte gehofft, dass er erkennen würde, wie schlecht sie war, wie dumm und einfältig. Und im Grunde hatte sie einem alten Kumpel nur gesagt, dass er Lucy einen Joint andrehen sollte.

„Ich wollte …"

„Interessiert mich nicht. Raus!", fauchte er wütend und sie sah den Hass in seinen Augen. Angst erfüllte ihre Sinne und sie wich zurück. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und sie rannte weinend aus dem Zimmer. Natsu ballte die Hände zu Fäuste und schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch.

„Meine Güte …", sagte Erza. Natsu fixierte seine Kollegin und Freundin aus Kindheitstagen.

„Erza … sie war es, die Lucy erst auf die schiefe Bahn geschickt hat", knurrte er und Erza lächelte traurig. Sie alle wussten es, hatten es dank Mira rausbekommen, die ihnen die Tat ihrer Schwester unter Tränen gebeichtet hatte. Er warf einen Blick zu der Uhr, welche über der Tür hing, dann trat er zum Kleiderständer, nahm sein Jackett und zog es an.

„Ich bin dann weg. Wenn was ist, dann ruf einfach durch", sagte er und verließ sein Büro. Seine Schritte waren sicher, auch wenn er es absolut nicht war. Er würde seine Beste Freundin heute das erste Mal nach fünf Wochen wiedersehen. Wie es ihr jetzt wohl ging? Sicher, er hatte vom Arzt erfahren, dass sie wohl in der dritten Phase war und das Craving somit schon hinter sich hatte. Aber er wusste nichts Genaueres. Nur das Grobe. Kollegen grüßten ihn, auf seinem Weg in die Tiefgarage, wo er in seinen Wagen stieg. Er hielt einen Moment inne und zog sein Handy hervor, sah auf den Sperrbildschirm und sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich.

Er starrte auf ein altes Selfie von Lucy und ihm. Damals waren sie noch in der High School gewesen. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen, ihre Augen schienen regelrecht zu leuchten und sie strahlte neben ihm in die Kamera. Er schluckte leicht. Ob sie damals schon in ihn verliebt gewesen war? Er unterdrückte einen heftigen Fluch. Damals war alles so viel besser gewesen. Wenn er nur aufmerksamer gewesen wäre! Dann wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Dann wäre er niemals mit dieser falschen Schlange zusammengekommen.

Aber er war blind gewesen, hatte nicht gesehen, dass Lisanna Lucy gequält hatte, dass sie sie mit ihrer Beziehung quälte. Seufzend schob er sein Smartphone in die Halterung, damit er sich aufs Fahren konzentrieren konnte, startete den Motor. Dann würde er sie mal besuchen. Seine Luce.

„Heartfilia, Sie haben Besuch."

Sie riss die Augen auf und zitterte leicht. Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus, nur um dann schneller wiedereinzusetzen und sie erhob sich zitternd, schluckte leicht. Das Shirt und die lange Jogginghose schlackerten an ihrem Körper, aber das interessierte sie nicht. Sie starrte den Helfer mit großen Augen an, während er sie heranwinkte und folgte ihm dann aus dem Aufenthaltsraum ins Foyer.

Nervosität kroch ihr in die Glieder und sie umklammerte mit der Rechten ihre linke Hand, zupfte an dem Gummiband, dass an ihrem Handgelenk hing. Alles war harmonisch eingerichtet. Die Wände waren in hellen Cremetönen gestrichen, der Boden war hell und freundlich und warmes Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Glastüren herein. Eine Sitzecke in weiß erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Und dann blieb sie ruckartig stehen.

Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, hatte eine Zeitschrift in der Hand und blätterte desinteressiert darin herum. Seine pinken Haare standen wie sonst auch wild ab und er wirkte angespannt. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an, während er sie noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu und sie hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen. Ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper und bevor der Helfer sich an ihn wenden konnte, sprintete sie auf ihn zu und sprang ihn regelrecht an, schlang die Arme fest um seinen Hals und klammerte sich an ihn. Durch den Schwung wurde er nach hinten geworfen und lachte leise auf, als er die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Gut, offenbar kennen Sie sich. Ihr habt zwei Stunden, dann ist die Besuchszeit für Sie heute leider vorbei, Heartfilia", sagte der Helfer. Es waren Worte, die Lucy nicht einmal wirklich wahrnahm. Sie klammerte sich an ihm fest und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Der Horror der zweiten Entzugsphase schien vergessen zu sein. Die Nächte, in denen sie Halluzinationen von Lisanna gehabt hatte. Die Nächte in denen sie von ihren vor Gift triefenden Worten gequält worden waren, schienen vergessen.

„Du bist hier", wimmerte sie und schniefte, während Tränen der Freude über ihre Wangen rannen. Er lachte erneut und strich über ihren Kopf und sie genoss die Berührung. Sie spürte wie er nickte.

„Natürlich."

Man hatte ihn im Warteraum platziert und ihm gesagt, dass man Lucy holen würde. Allerdings wusste er, dass sie nicht viel Zeit zusammen hatten. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Wichtig war nur, dass er sie besuchen konnte. Alles andere war unwichtig. Auf der Fahrt hierher hatte er sich noch Sorgen gemacht, aber inzwischen waren diese Sorgen komplett verschwunden. Er liebte sie immer noch, hatte sie immer schon geliebt und würde sie jetzt sicher nicht einfach fallen lassen. Das war ihm in den letzten Wochen deutlich bewusst geworden. Als sie sich auf ihn warf, war er erst erschrocken, aber dann hatte er sie umarmt und nun hielt er sie fest.

Sie weinte, weil er hier war und das ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Er merkte, dass sie dünner geworden war und schob sie etwas von sich weg, damit er sie mustern konnte. Aß sie nicht genug? Sanft strich er die Tränen von ihren Wangen. Ihre Wangenknochen traten deutlicher hervor und ihre Haut war so blass.

Sie wirkte so leblos und das machte ihm Angst, aber sie machte einen Entzug und vermutlich war sie ziemlich fertig. Er konnte es ihr ansehen. Sie war so viel dünner geworden. Er schluckte leicht, und dann schmiegte sie ihre Wange in seine Hand und strahlte ihn an. Er zog sie etwas näher an sich heran und grinste leicht auf sie herab.

„Und … wie … wie geht's dir?", fragte er vorsichtig und strich durch die blonden, strohigen Haare. Offenbar bekamen sie nicht genug Pflege und das gefiel ihm nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie sehr er sie liebte, ob es für sie ausreichen würde. Denn bisher hatte er sie immer nur als seine Beste Freundin gesehen. Als einen festen Teil seiner Familie. Jemand, der einfach immer da war. Aber als Frau? Sie erwiderte das Grinsen mit einem Lächeln. Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es nicht so strahlend war, wie früher.

Diese ganze Scheiße hatte deutliche Spuren bei ihr hinterlassen. Und es tat ihm in der Seele weh. Würde sie jemals wieder die starke Lucy Heartfilia werden, die er kennengelernt hatte? Das Mädchen, dass keine Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte, als die anderen Kinder ihn mieden? Das sich einfach mit angefreundet hatte? Er strich erneut mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut. Sie wirkte rau und blass, nicht mehr so weich und rosig wie früher. Einem Impuls folgend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre. So wie früher, wenn er mal wieder in Kämpfe geraten war, wenn sie geweint hatte, wenn er sie trösten wollte, als ihre Eltern sie rausgeworfen hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und dann füllten sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen und liefen über ihre Wangen. Er lächelte, löste sich von ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann lehnte er sich zurück.

Natsu hatte ihr etwas mitgebracht. Sie wusste, dass ihm dieser Gegenstand viel bedeutete und sie beide wussten, dass er ihn niemals aus der Hand gegeben hatte. Und doch griff er neben sich, wo ein in braunes Papier gepacktes Päckchen war. Er reichte es ihr und lächelte, während sie mit zitternden Fingern danach griff. Er hoffte, dass ihr das Kraft geben würde. Sie hatte noch gut 3 Wochen vor sich.

Mit großen, tränenfeuchten Augen zog sie das Papier auseinander und als sie den weißen Stoff und das Strickmuster erkannte, als ihre Finger über dem weichen Stoff verharrten, schien ihr Herz einen Moment stehen zu bleiben. Sie hob den Blick zu ihm an und sah wie er sie abwartend musterte. Ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann doch nicht … nicht … d-d-dein Schal …", wisperte sie und stockte immer wieder. Sie konnte doch nicht seinen Schal in Beschlag nehmen! Er war das letzte Geschenk von General Igneel Dragneel, gewesen. Seinem Vater. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, als er sich wieder näher zu ihr lehnte, den weichen Stoff vom Papier befreite und ihn dann um sie herumlegte.

„Doch. Er soll dir helfen, den Rest auch noch durchzustehen. Du bist jetzt in der dritten Phase, Luce. Ich will das du das schaffst und da ich nicht hier sein kann …", sagte er und verstummte. Sie griff in den Stoff und ihr Blick wurde sanft und wehmütig. Dann aber hob sie den Blick und blinzelte leicht, war verwirrt.

„Wieso …", ihre Stimme brach weg und er hörte die Angst, sah sie in ihren Augen. Er wusste sofort, was sie fragen wollte und lächelte leicht, sah zur Seite und rieb sich dann über den Nacken.

„Warum ich nicht öfter herkommen kann? Ab übermorgen bin ich für 5 Wochen in Crocus an einem Fall dran", sagte er dann und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er lächelte sie leicht an und wuschelte durch ihre Haare. Und dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie inzwischen auf seinem linken Oberschenkel saß. Sie war nicht schwer, sie war zu leicht und er hatte es nicht gemerkt. Er war eindeutig abgelenkt.

„Also …", Lucy verstummte und war etwas ratlos. Unsicherheit lag in den blassen Zügen und sie senkte den Blick, schluckte leicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Würde er sie abholen? Sie konnte keine fünf Wochen hierbleiben, oder? Sie war noch drei Wochen hier und dann? Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihre Sinne summten und dann hob sie wieder den Blick zu ihm.

„Also holst du mich nicht ab?", fragte sie vorsichtig und selbst sie hörte die Unsicherheit aus ihrer Stimme heraus. Das Klammern. Er seufzte leicht, dann richtete er sich wieder etwas in seiner Haltung auf und zog sie an sich, schlang die Arme um sie. Er wusste, sie brauchte diese Wärme, diese Zuneigung. Früher war es zwischen ihnen normal gewesen. Natsu lehnte sich wieder mit der Stirn gegen ihre und der Kontakt ließ sie zögernd lächeln. Er strich durch ihre Haare, strich zaghaft über ihre Haut.

„Luce … es ist mein Job. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich gern abholen, aber …", sagte er leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, hielt inne. Sie nickte nur leicht und atmete dann tief seinen Geruch ein. Genoss die Wärme seines Körpers. Sie hatte ihn so unglaublich vermisst. Seine Anwesenheit war wie Balsam für ihre geschundene Seele.

„Natsu …", begann sie dann zögerlich und Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangenknochen aus. Ihr Herz schlug ihr biss zum Hals und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja?"

„Ähm … denkst du … d-d-denkst du über meine Worte nach?", wisperte sie dann und kniff die Augen zusammen, vergrub ihr glühendes Gesicht in seinem Schal. Sie wollte es wissen. Wollte wissen, ob er vielleicht mehr empfand, auch wenn das jetzt vermutlich ein absolut falscher Zeitpunkt war.

Seine Augen weiteten sich bei ihren zögernden, unsicheren Worten. Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen. Er wusste genau welche Worte sie meinte. Wie könnte er das auch nicht wissen? Schließlich hatte sie ihm vor all diesen Wochen ihre Liebe gestanden und er hatte sie aufgefordert, dass sie es ihm beweisen sollte. Und genau das tat sie. Sie kämpfte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Er wusste es nicht, immer noch nicht, auch wenn er eine Ahnung hatte. Er löste erneut den Kontakt von Stirn auf Stirn, beugte sich vor und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann lehnte er sich auf der Couch zurück, zog sie an seine Brust und lächelte leicht. Sie passte perfekt in seine Umarmung. Auch wenn sie ihm immer noch zu dünn war. Sie musste eindeutig mehr essen.

„Ja ich denke darüber nach und ich denke … wenn ich nach Hause komme und du in meiner Wohnung auf mich wartest und wieder mit dem Studium anfängst … dann kann ich dir eine Antwort geben", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Stille senkte sich über sie beide und er sah nach draußen. Langsam ging die Sonne unter und er hasste es, dass ihnen die Zeit wie Sand zwischen den Fingern verrann.

„Ist das okay für dich, Luce?", fragte er dann vorsichtig und zerbrach die Stille. Sie nickte leicht und richtete sich dann vorsichtig auf. Eine tiefe Röte lag auf ihren hohen Wangenknochen und er sah ihr an, dass sie sich freute. Darüber, dass sie, sobald sie draußen war in seiner Wohnung auf sie warten sollte, dass er darüber nachdenken würde. Seine Hände lagen grob und warm auf ihrem schmalen Rücken, er konnte die Rippen spüren und sein Blick wanderte erneut über ihre dünne Gestalt. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Oh und … Luce?"

„Ja?"

„Iss mehr. Ich will nicht, dass du mir vom Fleisch fällst. Mit mehr Rundungen gefällst du mir besser", sagte er und sie wurde noch röter, vergrub das Gesicht mit abgewandtem Blick im Schal und nickte dann. Er lachte leise.

„Heartfilia, die Besuchszeit ist vorbei!", drang die kühle Stimme des Personals an seine Ohren und er richtete sich auf. Lucy erhob sich unsicher und er folgte ihrem Beispiel. Sie traten von der Sitzecke weg und er sah auf Lucy runter, beugte sich zur ihr und drückte ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Bis in fünf Wochen bei mir, Luce", sagte er und grinste sie an. Sie sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihm auf und er sah die Liebe in ihren braunen Augen. Sie strahlte ihn an und nickte dann eifrig.

„Bis in fünf Wochen, Natsu", erwiderte sie und strich über den Stoff seines Schals.

„Und pass gut auf meinen Schal auf."

„Mach ich."

~~ 3 Wochen später ~~

„Haben Sie alles?"

Lucy nickte und zog seinen Schal enger. Ihr Herz schlug unruhig gegen ihre Rippen. Wer würde sie abholen? An sich gab es eine Buslinie, die sie in die Stadt bringen könnte, aber man hatte ihr gesagt, dass man sie abholen würde. Aufregung und Nervosität erfüllten ihre Sinne. Die letzten drei Wochen waren hart gewesen und sie hatte immer noch Albträume von ihren Trips. Erinnerungen, die immer und immer wiederkamen. Dinge die sie manchmal zu sehen glaubte. Das ganze Kokain, dass Gras und der viele Alkohol hatten sie kaputt gemacht. Sie hatte brav gegessen, aber sie hatte nicht im Ansatz ihr altes Gewicht wieder zurück. Aber sie wog schon wieder 55kg und das war gut. Die Ärztin gab ihr einen dicken Packen Unterlagen und Broschüren, die sie durchsehen sollte und Lucy bedankte sich artig, schulterte ihre Tragetasche. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie mit zögerlichen Schritten das Foyer der Entzugsklinik verließ. Die Schiebetüren aus Glas glitten automatisch auseinander und sie schluckte, dann trat sie über die Schwelle. Kühle Luft schlug ihr entgegen. Hier im Süden gab es nur selten Schnee, aber während ihres Aufenthaltes hatte es geschneit und noch immer war alles mit einer weißen Schicht bedeckt. Der Blick ihrer braunen Seelenspiegel glitt über die ruhige Landschaft und dann blieb sie bei einem großen schwarzen Transporter hängen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Gajeel erkannte. Er stand draußen und rauchte.

Sie kam in seine Richtung und er sah sie, hob grüßend eine Hand. Unsicherheit erfüllte sie. Gajeel holte sie ab? Freiwillig und ohne zu murren? Sie glaubte es kaum, aber scheinbar schien es wahr zu sein. Der Schnee unter ihren Füßen knarrte leise und sie schluckte leicht. Ihre Finger krallten sich in den Tragegurt ihrer Tasche.

„Hey, Gajeel", sagte sie und lächelte zögerlich. Er starrte sie an, nahm einen tiefen Zug seiner Zigarette, blies den Rauch dann in den Himmel und nickte ihr brummend zu. Sie blinzelte leicht verwirrt. Und dann wurde die Seitentür aufgeschoben.

„LUCY!"

„WILLKOMMEN ZURÜCK!"

„WIR HABEN DICH SO VERMISST!"

Sie wich hastig zurück. Oder versuchte es zumindest, denn sie war nicht schnell genug und konnte dem Ansturm bestehen aus Levy, Erza und Juvia nicht entkommen, als alle drei sich auf sie stürzten und sie umarmten. Sie wurde heftig geknuddelt und taumelte leicht, aber sie fiel nicht, denn ihre Freundinnen hielten sie fest. Lucy stand wie erstarrt in der winterlichen Kälte. Ihr Atem stieg in kleinen Dampfwolken in den Himmel und dann traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper und sie schlang unbeholfen die Arme um ihre Freundinnen. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Gajeel breit grinsend lachte und seine Zigarette in den Schnee warf und austrat.

„Na dann, bringen wir dich mal nach Hause", drang seine tiefe Stimme an ihre Ohren und während alle vier versuchten in ihrer Umarmung in den Transporter zu steigen, weinte Lucy immer noch. Glück erfüllte ihre Sinne, ließ ihr Herz rasen. Sie verstießen sie nicht, sie waren hier und holten sie ab, fingen sie auf.

„Sollen wir dich begleiten?", fragte Erza und sah sie abwartend an, aber Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Augen wirkten glasig und sie war kurz wieder davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Aber nicht aus Kummer, sondern vor Rührung. Natsu hatte ihre Wohnung gekündigt, sich eine größere besorgt und ihre Sachen mit bei sich untergebracht. Das berührte ihr Herz. Sie hatte an sich nicht viel Zeug, aber es gab Dinge, die ihr einfach wichtig waren. Wie ihr Kater Happy. Um den hatte Natsu sich auch gekümmert, während sie in der Klinik gewesen war. Erza hielt ihr einen Schlüssel hin und lächelte breit.

„Also … brauchst du erstmal einen Moment für dich? Gut, wenn was ist, dann rufst du uns sofort an. Und kein Alkohol!", gab die rothaarige Anweisungen und Lucy lachte leise, nickte aber.

„Natsu reißt mir den Arsch auf, denn ich jemals wieder was davon anrühre", sagte sie und lächelte selig, zog den Rand des weißen Schals etwas höher. Dann stieg sie aus. Sie sah sich um. Die Tiefgarage hier war riesig und Nervosität erfüllte ihre Sinne. Sie wusste, dass Levy sich um Happy gekümmert und ihm Futter und Wasser während Natsus Abwesenheit gegeben hatte. Also würde es ihrem russisch blauen Kater gut gehen. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus und sie schluckte leicht. Dann drehte sie sich um, grinste ihren Freunden entgegen und verbeugte sich.

„Danke, dass ihr meine Freunde seid!"

„Stimmt nicht", erwiderte Levy da und Lucy zuckte zusammen, verkrampfte sich und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder, als sie sich langsam aufrichtete. Aber Levy strahlte sie breit an.

„Wir sind eine Familie, Dumpfbacke", sagte sie lachend und Lucy spürte, wie sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen. Gajeel lachte leise.

„Los, Bunnygirl. Abmarsch, dein Kater wartet schon ungeduldig", sagte er und sie nickte, wischte sich die Tränen von den wunden Wangen. Sie winkte ihren Freunden, nein ihrer Familie, als Levy die Seitentür wieder zuzog und Gajeel den Motor startete.

„Und ruf an, wenn du Hilfe brauchst!", rief Erza erneut. Lucy lachte und sah dem Wagen nach, dann drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und lief zu dem Fahrtstuhl. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie eben diesen rief. Die Türen öffneten sich lautlos und sie trat in die kleine Kabine. Das elektrische Licht der Deckenlampe schimmerte funkelnd im polierten, sauberen Edelstahl der Kabine und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann drückte sie auf den Knopf für das siebte Stockwerk. Die Türen schlossen sich wieder und dann ging ein leichter Ruck durch den Fahrstuhl. Leise Musik drang aus den Lautsprechern, aber sie starrte wie gebannt auf die elektronische Anzeige, welche die Stockwerkzahlen anzeigten.

Und dann erklang ein helles Ping, die Türen schoben sich auseinander und ein kurzer Flur offenbarte sich ihr. Der Boden war mit einem dunklen Teppich ausgelegt, die Wände waren in einem harmonischen Cremeweiß gestrichen und Appartementnummern sowie Hinweisschilder zeigten in welche Richtung man musste, wo die Treppe zum Notausgang war.

Sie verließ den Aufzug und der Blick ihrer braunen Seelenspiegel glitt suchend umher, dann fand sie die Richtung, in die sie musste und bewegte sich auf die Wohnungstür zu. Sie war aus edlem Material und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich erneut. Und dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Namensschild.

 _Dragneel/Heartfilia_

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie schien keine Luft zu bekommen. Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus und schlug dann schneller, raste, als würde sie einen Marathon laufen. Sie würde fest mit ihm zusammen leben. Wärme flutete ihren Körper und zitternd schob sie den Türschlüssel in das Schloss, drehte ihn und schob die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken auf. Sie trat in die Diele und schloss die Tür hinter sich, dann glitt ihre Hand suchend über die Wand, bis sie einen Lichtschalter fand und warmes, helles Licht von Deckenlampen flutete den breiten Flur. Die Wände waren in einem sanften Cremeweiß gehalten und dunkles Parkett zog sich über den Boden. Links neben ihr war ein Schuhschrank und darüber hing eine Leiste für die Schlüssel an der Wand. Sie schloss die Augen und sog den Duft in der Wohnung tief in ihre Lungen. Ein Maunzen erklang und sie riss die Augen auf. Happy war in den Flur gekommen und als er seine Herrin sah, sprintete er auf sie zu. Lucy ließ ihre Tasche fallen und ging auf die Knie, als der Kater in ihre Arme sprang. Tränen rollten ihr über die Wangen, während sie zu schluchzen begann und einen schnurrenden, eindeutig glücklichen Kater an ihre Brust drückte, ihn kraulte und Küsse in sein Fell drückte.

Sie war zu Hause.

~~ 2 Wochen später ~~

Sie summte leise, während sie eifrig in dem Ei rührte, dass in der Pfanne briet. Musik drang aus dem Radio und der Duft von frischem Kaffee erfüllte die Luft. Lucy schwang ihre Hüften im Takt mit, schaltete dann den Herd aus, legte eine elegante Drehung hin und schob geschickt das Rührei auf ihren Teller. Dann stellte sie die noch heiße Pfanne wieder auf zurück. Sie summte und tanzte durch die Küche, war vollkommen in ihrem Element. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und aufgeregt gegen ihre Rippen, ihre Sinne summten und sie fühlte sich einfach rundum glücklich. Ein breites Strahlen zierte die vollen Lippen der Blondine.

Sie war so aufgeregt. Er würde heute wiederkommen und sie freute sich so sehr, ihn wiederzusehen. Endlich, nach fünf Wochen, sah sie Natsu wieder. Happy maunzte erbost, weil er noch immer kein Fischfilet bekommen hatte und sie lachte leise, kam der Aufforderung ihres Katers nach, welcher sich mit gierigem Blick den Fisch einverleibte. Sie grinste und dann schossen zwei Toastscheiben aus dem Toaster. Sie schnappte sich die beiden Brotscheiben und tanzte zum Tisch, ließ sich mit leichtem Schwung auf dem Stuhl fallen.

„Und was meinst du, Happy? Kommt er heute Mittag oder abends?", fragte sie und piekte etwas Ei mit einer Gabel auf.

„Weder noch."

Vor Schreck ließ sie fast die Gabel fallen, als sie eine Antwort bekam. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass Happy ihr eine Antwort gegeben hatte, aber dann drehte sie langsam den Kopf und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie einen breit grinsend Natsu erblickte. Sie sprang auf, der Stuhl fiel nach hinten um und sie ließ Gabel und Toast fallen, überbrückte die wenigen Meter zur Küchentür und sprang ihn an, fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er lachte, erwiderte die schwungvolle Umarmung. Ihr Herz raste und der maskuline Duft seines Aftershaves drang in ihre Nase. Lucy löste sich etwas von ihm und strahlte Natsu an.

„Du bist wieder da!", rief sie freudig aus und er grinste sie breit an, nickte und lachte leise, dann zog er sie etwas enger an sich. Seine Wärme umhüllte sie und sein Duft benebelte ihre Sinne. Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, mein Herz", sagte er plötzlich und ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, zog er sie noch weiter an sich. Eine seiner Hände schob sich in ihre Haare und er küsste sie, versiegelte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Lucy riss die Augen weit auf. Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus, nur um dann schneller wieder einzusetzen und Hitze glitt durch ihren Körper. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Nacken und sie erwiderte den Kuss, schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper. Konnte sie dies als Antwort erachten? Ihr schwirrten die Sinne und sie fühlte sich so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie genoss das Gefühl seiner warmen Lippen, genoss seine warmen und starken Hände, die sie festhielten und seinen Geruch.

Leidenschaft kochte in ihr hoch, erfüllte sie und griff gierig nach mehr. Keuchend lösten sie sich voneinander und Röte schimmerten auf ihren Gesichtern. Natsu grinste und küsste sie noch einmal kurz.

„Ich liebe dich, Luce", sagte er dann leise und Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als er damit ihre Wünsche erfüllte. Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Natsu", sagte sie und er schlang lachend seine Arme fester um sie. Ja, sie war zu Hause. Er war zu Hause. Lucy vergrub glücklich lächelnd das Gesicht an seiner breiten Brust. Sie war endlich da wo sie hingehörte. An seine Seite.

Und damit, meine Lieben endet dieser lange One-Shot. Ich hoffe, er hat euch gefallen. Das ganze ist doch ein bisschen ausgeartet, aber … ich wollte es bei einer Kurzgeschichte belassen ^^ Aber mit 8897 Wörtern ist es gut gefüllt denke ich.


End file.
